


A Fishy Warning

by Navi_863



Series: Cyber Punk Fics Yeet [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fic, Gen, I'm not completely used to how to tag here, Implied Bad Stuff, Vice warned you, Without warning but please take caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navi_863/pseuds/Navi_863
Summary: Vice warns a customer about buying from a certain Ripperdoc...
Series: Cyber Punk Fics Yeet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986001
Kudos: 3





	A Fishy Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Haha This is my first published fic... Okay, things you need to know
> 
> The Rusalka is @withspaces character brought to this world. It's not canon but we laughed about it and I wrote an idea on how she would be in this world (Cyberpunk)
> 
> I will not make the title a fish pun I swear-  
> I made it a fish pun

"You need... Cyberware? The quality stuff?"

The blonde sat in front of the one asking, chin resting on their hand. It was slow, but there was still work. They hummed as if they were in deep thought

"Then you want ripperdocs..."

They ask for names, the cheaper the better.

"... There's some... but you want cheap? You willing to risk it for saving a couple of bucks?"

They nod, then tell Vice to spit out the name

"... I don't deal with her, but if you're that desperate... go to The Rusalka"

An unfamiliar name. They ask about The Rusalka.

Vice sits up, then leans back in their chair "... she's a monster in the best way. Widowed a couple of times and such. She knows the name of every gear and every wire in an arm" They sigh

Why don't you deal with her?

That causes the Fixer to sit up, lazy smile fading to a neutral expression. They look at the other, head tilting slightly

"... She likes to experiment and play around with tech. She can turn your tin can ass into a bike if she tried hard enough, with a little bell and tire slashers on the wheels. And she will do that to you without hesitation if you aren't cautious enough. I'd rather live, thank you"

The gaze that they set on the other is cold, calculating...  
...  
They ask where one can find her

"... edge of the fish market, in an alley. Look for the woman with a sharkgrin special"

... they ask Vice if that was so hard  
Vice tilts their head the other way

"... as long as you're willing to risk death for it"

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAA  
> I hope you guys like it  
> I will answer any questions you have in the comments


End file.
